


I want you to want me.

by orphan_account



Category: Guns N' Roses, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I want you to want me.

Axl was smooth. There was no one who didn't want to be the next 'special' person in Axl's bed. Both boys and girls threw themselves at his feet. He was oh so beautiful, oh so smart, oh so this and oh so that. Everyone was in love with Axl. Everyone except Kurt. And since Kurt didn't want Axl...Axl set himself up to change that.

"I know you want me," Axl trapped Kurt after the award show by putting his hand up against the door.

"I really don't. Get out of my way." He really had better things to do then be...harassed by this...thing.

"My hair looks amazing today. If you're lucky I'll even let you touch it, maybe." 

"I'm good, thanks. Now move."

Axl decided to let him go. This time, because sooner or later Kurt Cobain would be his if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
